


The Morning Rush

by smuttyandabsurd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Present Tense, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/pseuds/smuttyandabsurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A life in the day of the Kirkland-Bonnefoy family.</p><p>FACE. FrUK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning Rush

The alarm goes off, and a small hand reaches out and fumbles for the button to shut it off. Matthew rises groggily, yawning and rubbing sleep from his eyes, his hair sticking up on end. He glances over at Alfred who has burrowed into his bedcovers and continues to sleep. His brother has never been much of a morning person.

Matthew gets out of bed and pads into the bathroom. It is a cold November morning, so he shivers a little and hurriedly twists on the tap for some hot water, scalding himself in his haste. After adjusting the temperature with the cold tap, he goes through the ritual of washing his face and brushing his teeth. He feels much more awake once he is done.

He returns to the bedroom and heads straight to his wardrobe to pull out his school uniform. Alfred hasn’t budged an inch. Matthew contemplates waking him up when a squawk sounded from the next room, followed by a painful-sounding slap.

“Arthur, the children…”

“Then keep your paws to yourself, Frog!”

Matthew pulls on his school jumper, blushing furiously, as Alfred stirs and groans, and rolls out of his bed to land with a graceless thump to the floor.

“What time izzit?” he mumbles thickly.

“Ten to seven,” Matthew informs him, putting on his glasses. “You better get up.”

A grunt is his only reply.

Matthew runs a brush quickly through his hair, checks that his tie is straight, then grabs his satchel and starts stuffing in his school thing; a pencil case, a folder, a couple of textbooks and last night’s homework. He checks his timetable to make sure he has packed everything he will need. Alfred remains seated at the foot of his bed, dozing slightly.

The house is beginning to stir awake. A pair of slippered feet shuffles past their bedroom and clomps heavily down the stairs. Alfred jerks awake and yawns and stretches. Matthew puts on his satchel and heads out of the room with a parting, “See you downstairs!”

He thunders down the stairs two at a time, swings around the banister and rushes into the kitchen, bumping into Arthur fixing on an apron.

“Morning, dad!”

“Good morning, Matthew.” A blink. “You’re up early today.”

“Uh-huh,” Matthew says. He sets down his satchel on the floor and sits at the table. Arthur comes over with a cup and a teapot and pours him some milky tea.

“Two sugars and no more,” Arthur says as Matthew reaches for the sugar container.

Matthew heaps two teaspoonfuls of sugar into his tea, stirs it and takes a sip as he watches Arthur retrieve a loaf of bread from the depths of the freezer bin. It was frozen solid, and Arthur has to bang it a few times against the counter top before he could pry the bread slices apart. He slots a few of them into the family-sized toaster and starts the stove to fry up some eggs and sausages.

Just then, Francis breezes in with an airy, “Bonjour!” which earns him a sniff from Arthur.

“And how is mon petit ange this fine morning?” Francis asks as he kisses Matthew on the cheek with a puff of minty breath.

“Papa, it tickles!” Matthew squeals.

Francis rubs his stubbly chin against Matthew's face, and Matthew falls into a fit of laughter.

“If you’re quite finished,” Arthur says bad-humouredly as he slides plates of eggs and sausages onto the table. They are burnt to black crisps and smell faintly of charcoal.

“Cher! I thought we agreed I will be cooking breakfast this week!” Francis cries with undisguised dismay.

Arthur, buttering up slices of equally blackened toasts, opens his mouth to say something nasty but stops himself, remembering that Matthew is present, and clears his throat. “W-well, it’s already made so eat up. And just where is Alfred, that lazy boy?”

He flies out of the kitchen, and Francis takes the opportunity to tip the contents of his plate straight into the bin.

“Not a word to Daddy if you want your allowance this week,” Francis says, but with a cheery wink to take the bite out of his threat. Matthew nods and glumly picks at the charred mount he has been given.

Alfred straggles into the kitchen with a loud yawn, his hair unbrushed and his shirt buttons done the wrong way up, dragging his school bag behind him. Arthur hurries him into a seat and pushes over his breakfast. His face lights upon spotting Francis’s empty plate.

“Oh darling, you’ve cleaned your plate!”

“You made it for me with so much love, how could I not?” Francis says as Arthur flies to kiss him.

Arthur gazes up adoringly at his husband of six years and says, “So when I take out the rubbish later I will not find your breakfast in there?”

The sound Francis forces out is something between a snort and a choke.

“Oh you wound me with such unfair accusations, chéri.”

He hurries out of a potential storm post haste.

Arthur snatches up the empty plate, takes it to the sink and runs it under the cold tap, his mood coming off in murderous waves. Matthew screws up enough courage to scrape the more inedible parts of his breakfast onto Alfred’s plate.

“F’anks!” Alfred says, indignant, around a mouthful of sausages.

“Alfred, don’t talk with your mouth full! Are you finished, Matthew? Then bring your plate over, please. Alfred, stop dawdling or you’re going to be late for school.”

Alfred’s protest is drowned out by a sudden honk.

“There’s Papa waiting in the car,” Arthur says exasperatedly. “Hurry along now. Alfred, your buttons! Come here.”

“I’ll fix it later, Dad!”

Alfred ducks under Arthur’s arms and runs off, Matthew hurrying after him, crying, “Wait for me!”

Once they are settled in the car, Francis checking to make sure they have put on their seatbelts, Arthur leans down and through the open window says, “Study hard, all right, boys?”

“Sure,” Matthew chirps as Alfred stifles a yawn.

Arthur nods. Before he could stick his head out, however, Francis catches him in a full-mouthed kiss. Arthur kisses back, a little grudgingly at first, but quickly melting to Francis’s expert lips. Matthew stares, open-mouthed, and Alfred rubs enough sleep from his eyes to catch the spectacle they were making and make retching noises.

“Stop being disgusting, Dad, Pa!”

Francis breaks off to say, “It is not disgusting, mon petit. It is how Daddy and I show our love. When two adults…”

“Yes, yes, all right,” Arthur cuts in, embarrassed. “The lot of you are going to be late now, get a move on.”

“Bye Daddy!”

“Bye!”

“Goodbye, kids. Be safe.”

“Adieu, mon amour, mon bel ange…”

“Stop it.”

Francis winds up the window, sets the handbrake down and backs the car out of the driveway as Arthur steps back, wrapping his arms around himself to ward off the chill of the morning. Matthew waves goodbye and Alfred takes it up as well but more energetically, both gratified to see Arthur waving back. When the car gets to the road, Francis blows a kiss to Arthur and speeds off before Arthur’s scowl could crawl fully down from his bushy eyebrows.

“Now, I believe you have a test today, Alfred?” Francis says conversationally. “What subject is it?”

“Maths,” Alfred mumbles.

“Oh? I trust you have studied for it? It is your times table, is it not? Will you recite it for Papa?”

“Do I have to?” Alfred whines.

“Oui, s’il vous plait. Show Papa how clever you are.”

Alfred sighs, but obediently starts a recitation.

“Two and two is four, two and three is six, two and four is eight…”

Matthew settles back into his seat, falling to the beat of Alfred’s voice and the low purr of the car engine as they rush headlong into morning traffic.

It is another day in the lives of the Kirkland-Bonnefoy family.


End file.
